Utility vehicles (“UVs”) and all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) are well known for travel over a wide variety of terrains, including over unpaved trails or fields, rocks, etc. Such vehicles are widely used in agriculture and forestry operations, as well as in safety operations such as for rugged mountain crossings. Such vehicles are also widely used for recreational enjoyment in natural, outdoor settings away from pavement. In general, such UVs and ATVs have a lower price point and are considerably smaller and simpler than on-road vehicles such as passenger automobiles and trucks.
One type of rear suspension known for use on UVs and ATVs may be referred to as a swing axle or swing arm suspension, in which a primary swing arm supporting the rear wheel extends longitudinally forward from the hub of the rear wheel, with the forward pivot point for the primary swing arm located in front of the rear wheel. Examples of swing arm suspensions, including their use on UVs and ATVs, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,690, 6,851,691, 7,401,797, 8,746,719 and 9,365,251, incorporated by reference. Such rear swing arm suspensions can lead to a longer permissible travel distance of the shock absorber than traditional suspensions. However, the structures of such rear swing arm suspensions are complicated and expensive, and also result in a large turning radius of the vehicle, making it inconvenient and uncomfortable to drive the vehicle. Better solutions are needed.